


Little Blue Hood

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Crossover, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Manipulation, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Swapcest - Freeform, edgeberry, eventual polyamory, skelepreg, swapfellcest - Freeform, things escalate quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All little Blue wanted to do was deliver some delicious treats to his beloved friend in the dark, evil and cold forest. The Wolf having watching both him and the Huntsmen for a while had decided to take him - though things quickly escalate until its out of his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure Start

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you all enjoy - I tried my very best to make this good (though I doubt it is) might come back to this chapter later if its not that good.
> 
> Underswap Sans- Little Blue Hood - 'Blue'  
> Underswap Papyrus - The Huntsmen - 'Papy' or 'Papyrus'.  
> Underfell Papyrus- The Wolf.  
> Swapfell Sans- ?  
> Swapfell Papyrus-?  
> Frisk - Kind Granny.  
> Chara - Cranky Granny.
> 
> I shall reveal who the rest are later on but this was to so you know who is who.  
> Enjoy! *hides under bed*

Once upon a time in a small cabin located on the outskirts of the Snowdin woods. Lived a proud Huntsmen that was known for having great accuracy and a terrible sense of humour. He was tall, lean and hunted to keep both him and his young friend, little Blue safe.

Little Blue hood, was a small skeleton monster that initially was very shy around the other monsters, only opening up to the huntsmen. Supposedly he had found the small one with severe injuries, particularly on his hands but over time as his wounds healed his confidence grew the gloves that the Huntsmen made also helped.

Wanting independence little Blue had started delivering baked treats for the monsters in the small village, unconsciously spreading joy in the older monsters that loved watching the small one do his best to please others. Eventually little Blue had heard of a lonely monster that lived within the forest, naturally he asked the Huntsmen if he could deliver some honey treats for them. Made from Muffet the town's primary baker.

The first few times had gone successfully as the Huntsmen stayed by his side, keeping an eye open for the notorious wolf that stalked any monster that dared enter his woods. However, with each successful visit they made the more confident the Huntsmen felt that little Blue could start going on his own.

He had decided to let him start and go alone feeling that he would be fine and even should their be trouble then he would not be far. After all he still made a living by 'removing' any harmful monsters that threatened the villagers, so he would still be able to help the little one, should they need it.

"I'm going now" Little Blue exclaimed as he opened the door, basket in hand.

The Huntsmen walked over to the little one and bent down on one knee, pulling the hood down and placing a small kiss on his head. Shyly little Blue pulled it back over and set off.

"alright be careful and stay on the path!" He watched as little Blue's figure quickly fade into the dark trees.

Slowing down his pace as he felt that he was no longer within the Huntsmen's watch  he looked around the dark and gloomy woods. Not a single flower grew here, nor did the leafs on the trees, it was really ominous but regardless he was too excited to seeing his friend that lived far away from the others.

The only place that looked lush was a stone house, further along the path. There lived a friendly monster that knew of the Huntsmen, usually offering him and little Blue of cup of tea as they passed. Today he wished to give the monster a treat and show how thankful he was for his kindness.

Smiling brightly as he could see the bright golden glow of the flowers in the distance. He could also see as he walked over a hill, the monster that occupied the house. He was humming whilst tending to his precious flowers. Stars how he wanted one, but golly had the Huntsmen warned him to never do so without the others permission. He was a tall broad monster with big horns, still despite his appearance he was a big softie really.

"Howdy!" The monster waved to little Blue.

Picking up the pace. Little Blue ran over to his friend and stopped at the end of the garden, daring not to even tread on the lush green grass. Sensing his uneasiness the monster came towards him. Though big and tall, little Blue could see that not matter where he stood, he stood not on the flowers even if he looked a little silly.

"How are you today child?" He asked.

"I am good today! how are you?"

"Very happy" he smiled and looked around for the other, "So you are alone today?"

Little Blue nodded, "Mmhm! Pap- the Huntsmen said I could go alone today"

The tall monster chuckled as the little Blue's eyes stars twirled momentarily in his eyes.

"Oh! I brought you a treat" Little Blue said as he rummaged through the basket, picking out a slice of pie that was wrapped in a thin gold-coloured paper with a specific crescent on the side, "One of the ladies in the village said to give it to you and to feel better soon!"

Little Blue watched in delight as the monster took the pie from his hands ever so carefully. Examining it as though it were a fake, unwrapping it little Blue smile wavered as the monster choked back a sob.

Caringly he patted their arm as he couldn't really reach his head, "There, there don't be sad they talk about you all the time! Why don't you go see them?"

The monster looked back at little Blue and nodded, "I suppose I can't be angry forever"

Little Blue tilted his head curiously, "Angry?"

"Oh do not worry child, it is not something you should concern yourself with. Thank you for this, here-" The monster turned himself and picked out a flower from the ground, handing it over to little Blue.

"Take care for this okay?"

Little Blue watched in fascination as the monster put the flower onto his basket.

"Wow..." Little Blue gasped, tracing his gloved fingers over it.

Taking a step back, little Blue posed himself using his magic to add wind to his cape.

"I will take good care of this! so do rest assured for I, little Blue hood  will treasure it forever!"

The taller monster clapped in amusement as little Blue continued his speech with great confidence. Eventually however, after reminding Blue of what his task was he seemed eager to continue in his travels.

Bidding the tall monster a farewell, little Blue took off towards the lone monsters house. At first he really couldn't understand why they lived here as the monsters in the village seemed really nice but obviously once when you got to meet this monster it was clear that they preferred their own company rather than being surrounded by others. It was nice in a way, the quietness of living so far away.

He hoped that they enjoyed having his company around.

Lost in thought, little blue didn't realise the creature watching him from afar. Licking its mouth, stomach growling as it laid eyes on him. Such an innocent creature that was stirred into this dark, cruel place, into his woods. Kill or be killed as it was raised to believe.

However, this small creature, "little Blue" he heard the Huntsmen call him, "Sans" by others. It didn't matter, either way he was fascinated as the little one unconsciously avoided his traps. Although that could've been down to the Huntsmen watchful eye that the wolf had to be weary of.

All alone and with its guard down, he decided to have a chat with him. See what information he could pry out of him before he killed him. Deciding to feign injury so the little one would go over to him, rather than risk the Huntsmen accusing him of anything. Not that he could care.

He howled in pain as he covered his already scarred eye, hoping the little one would think it was fresh. He stumbled across the path and rested against a tree, watching as little Blue jumped back in surprise before walking over towards him.

"Are you alright?" He asked clearly concerned.

"N- no my... head.... would you have a look?" The Wolf asked waiting for little Blue to nod his head before slowly moving his hand away from his scar.

"Ooo... that looks sore" Little Blue winced as he rested down on his knees, hid hands began reaching into the basket for something.

The Wolf watched as the little one searched through the basket. Intrigued with what he would pull out. A peace offering? food? or a gun?

"This might help" Little Blue grabbed something small from the basket and reached over the Wolf, gently placed a small apple shaped plaster over it. Sitting back he looked happy as the Wolf grazed his hand over it.

"So what happened? did you fall over?"

The Wolf looked back at Blue. His smile was far too genuine and body only inches away from his own.

"I uh... got in a fight"

He almost jumped as little Blue gasped covering his mouth in shock, "That's awful!"

"Yeah? you wanna know who did this?" The Wolf said as he leaned closer towards the unsuspecting hooded monster.

"Mmmhm!"

Oh god. His eyes were a bright blue with beautiful stars in them. His small frame was delectable and fragile, his innocence was far to obvious. It made his primal needs want to change everything about him. This... this was not going to plan.

"Hi Papy!" Little Blue grinned waving over towards the figure in the background.

The Wolf turned himself, now noticing the Huntsmen only a few steps away. Gun aimed at him, a smug grin plastered on his face.Surely little Blue was confused and going to be angry at him but this Wolf was known for tricking innocent monsters, torturing them to get information out of them, then killing them for LOVE. He could only wish that he'd told him sooner.

"i got you now you sick fuck" The Huntsmen spat as he lowered his gun towards the Wolf's torso.

The Wolf tried to move his body but the Huntsmen had already turned his soul blue. He looked at the Huntsmen, only tensing as he heard the gun click, however, before he could fire he sensed little Blue covering his body as a shield.

"Don't hurt him Papy! he hasn't done anything!" Little Blue begged his pleading eyes staring at the Huntsmen, "Oh and language!"

"out of the way sans this is the wolf that kills innocent monsters for fun with this fucker gone we can all live happily for once"

To his dismay little Blue furiously shook his head refusing to move. Rather, he clung desperately to the Wolfs clothing. Taking advantage of the situation, the Wolf scooped up little Blue and positioned his body so he clung onto his chest. Head nuzzling into his torso. It took down his HP a little but not enough for it to hurt after all his body was more than used to a little bit of abuse.

Besides it was a joy to see the Huntsmen shake with anger or pure jealousy. Or both. Before teleporting off somewhere, presumably back to the village so he could create some kind of strategy.

It was quiet for a few moments as the little monster still hung onto him desperately. His body shaking in anticipation but with a little shake, little Blue opened his eyes soon realising that he had gone.

"That was scary... wasn't it?" Little Blue chirped.

The Wolf looked down at him his head was tilted curiously. He chuckled and stood himself up as his soul had felt lighter when the Huntsmen left. Peering down at little Blue he could hear the little one gasp, mumbling about how tall he was. It seemed this little creature was worth keeping for a little longer, besides if he could annoy the shit out of the Huntsmen then that was what he was gonna do.

"Let's go back to my cave, its getting dark out here" The Wolf said as he looked up to the dark sky.

"But... I have to see my friend!" Little Blue argued as he attempted to wiggle out of the Wolf's grasp, which only seemed to tighten.

"It is becoming dangerous out here now. Your friend can wait until tomorrow i'm sure"

Sighing in defeat he hung onto the Wolf tighter and looked around. He hummed curiously, it was always dark here so how the Wolf knew it was night was confusing but interesting. Annoyingly he asked stupid questions like that one, ALL the way to the cave and not for one second shutting up, much to the Wolfs annoyance but expected, after all he was certain a monster such as he would never be exposed to anything remotely scary. When they reached his cave it was immaculate. Nothing was messy, no bones were scattered on the floor like little Blue thought.

Putting the little one down at last, the Wolf made sure to cover the entrance of the cave with a magic barrier so the Huntsmen could not enter or hopefully find them. He wanted to have fun with the small one, before he would allow him to leave. If he allowed him to leave that is.

"So Mr. Wolf what should we do now?" Little Blue asked as he tugged on the Wolf's hand.

"What do you do with the Huntsmen?" The Wolf walked over to a patch of straw on the ground with little Blue following behind, "Have sex?" He said rather bluntly.

"What?! no! we have dinner!" Little Blue blushed profusely, his hands covered his face in embarrassment.

The Wolf laughed at his reaction and pulled the little ones hand so he stumbled over towards him, he squeaked as they both landed on the surprisingly soft pile of straw.

"Pervert!" Little Blue pouted as he sat himself upright, arms crossed.

"What? It's obvious that he cares for you" The Wolf said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Little Blue relaxed his arms and looked back at the Wolf, "That... actually scares me a bit..."

"Why?" He asked.

"I... I kinda see him more as a brother than a lover..." Little Blue sighed his hand playing with a part of his hood, "He took good care of me and hasn't asked for anything before but..."

Putting a hand on the little one's cheek he pulled his face so he would look at him. His eyes looked sad but probably more for the Huntsmen rather than himself. Everyone in the small village assumed that their was more to their relationship, hell, even the monsters in this forest assumed something was going on. But now he knew just had unhappy this little one is knowing full well that he'd likely stay with the Huntsmen and pursue the relationship even if he didn't want to it just seemed to be in his nature. Always trying to please others.

In deep thought the Wolf hadn't noticed that little Blue was examining his many scars on his hands and head. The obvious one being the one above his eye it seemed to be from a while ago now and was probably sore after it happened.

"I bet when monsters see you they panic and run off... don't they?" He asked.

The Wolf shook his head to clear those thoughts, clearly little Blue wanted to change the subject and had been looking at his scar.

"Sometimes but usually like your Huntsmen friend, they prefer to just shoot"

Little Blue gasped and started muttering on about friendship, but the Wolf found himself so easily entranced by those eyes, so bright as they easily portrayed what the small one was feeling. It was fascinating, most any other monster that he had encountered over the last few years here had indeed assumed him to be this murderous monster which was half true but only if they start the attack otherwise there would be nothing to gain.

"I wouldn't have let him and if he did then I wouldn't stay with him anymore... I won't go through that ever again"

Sickeningly those bright blue eyes dimmed as he spoke those words, the Wolf looked away, he couldn't stand to see his eyes look like that. So hopeless and empty, he wanted to ask what had happened to the little one but didn't get the chance as he felt the small one's body lean over him.

Clink.

His own eyes widened as little Blue pecked above his eye where his scar is. Carefully rubbing it and ever so gently nuzzling into it probably as a caring gesture but realising his arm was still wrapped around the little ones frame he felt a sudden need to try to see how far he could push the other before he begged for him to stop, his primal needs always got the better of him. Besides he could easily push the blame back onto him what with him kissing him first.

He made the first move after all.

Slowly he went under the hood and lifted his shirt experimentally rubbing his fingers over a rib. He watched out of the corner of his eye as little Blue clenched his legs together and quietly moaned, his small hands lightly clenched his shoulder.

"What... are you... doing?" the little one breathed, his breath uneven, "S- s- stop" he whispered almost falling onto the other as he felt weak.

"Don't you like this?" The Wolf asked as his sharp claw scrapped against his spine.

"Hn.... I- I don't..."

"You're such a good boy... making everyone feel happy... let me make you happy for once"

Little Blue looked at the Wolf, eyes looking entranced as they seemed to struggle to stay open. He seemed to hesitate for a moment but he nodded his head and brought it close to the others.

Satisfied with the response he quickly took a hold of the little one like before and placed him down on his legs. He shifted his hold from his shoulders and onto the Wolf's face, bringing himself close to him, closing his eyes as he kissed him with passion. Almost jumping as the Wolf pulled him closer his tongue rubbed against his mouth, silently begging for entry to which he complied.

As their tongues intertwined with one another, the Wolf threw off his gloves. Little Blue's breath hitched as he felt those sharp claws rub against his ribs, with an occasional scratch. Interestingly the Wolf noticed that with each scratch the little one would arch his spine ever so slightly causing their pelvic bones to scrap against one another momentarily. Pulling away from the kiss he watched the little one pant for breath his arms shakily reaching for his own to keep himself upright.

"Done already?" The Wolf asks, tone low and husky.

He chuckles as little Blue shakes his bright blue head.

"N- no! I- I'm just not used to t- this"

"What...? this?"

Taking a firm hold of little Blue's pelvic girdle he set grinded their bones together, little Blue being the first to moan aloud, his small hands desperately clinging onto the wolf's arms of whom groaned from the reaction. He felt smug as he watched this pure creature unwind before him, tongue lolling out and blue eyes rolling back with hearts dancing in them.

Leaning forward the Wolf used his sharp teeth to undo the little one's hood and throw it aside. He could see him want to protest but grinding harder made the little one gasp and drawl out a moan.

"mmm... m-mr.. wolf" he panted those half-lidded eyes focusing on his.

Just as they should be.

He removed a hand and placing it caringly on the others cheek again. His face close to little Blue's, slowly he moved down lick his exposed neck. Earning a gasp from the other.

He hummed in satisfaction as the little one tilted his neck, granting him easier access to his delicate neck. Usually hidden away by his hood. Each lick at first made him shiver and gasp then as he'd bite down ever so gently, little Blue would tighten his hold on his arms little whimpering moans escaping his mouth.

"p-p-please..." Sans stuttered as he begged quietly.

"please what?" The Wolf teased as he bite down lightly on his neck before kissing it better.

"please... t- take.. me..."

The Blue pulled himself back to look at the Wolf with pleading eyes. Bright, blue and begging for him.

Well there was no need to ask him twice.

Growling with newfound lust he moved himself and the little one around so little Blue was lying down on the straw on his back whilst the Wolf was on the top. He started by kissing him again though fast and desperate as he pulled off little Blue's shorts throwing them away patience now long gone. Little Blue grabbed a hold of the Wolf's back clinging desperately though they had barely started. Then with one of his hands, he reached down grinning as the good little boy had formed an entry for his cock, already wet and dripping.

With one of his fingers he teasingly rubbed it over his entrance, watching little Blue's face scrunch up for a moment as though preparing for him to make a move to then pull away.

"D- don't do that..." Little Blue groaned frustrated from his teasing.

The Wolf chuckled as he placed a hand on the others cheek, lowering his head down to kiss his mouth. He felt a moan rumble through the others mouth as he unbuckled his own pants, his small body practically shaking with excitement, though he probably wasn't entire sure of what yet. He grunted as he finally allowed his throbbing red cock out, it already dripping slightly eager to fill the other.

"Stars..." he heard little Blue whisper.

He then saw that sweet face pouting silently pleading for him to enter unknowingly feeding his ego. Licking his mouth he watched as the other curiously reached out to it and rubbed his hands along it. His hip buckled from the touch, arms slightly shaking as the little one with silent approval continued to stroke from the base to the tip, collecting the spilling cum and then continuing to rub.

Taking a hold of little Blue's hand and pinning it down to the side he grinned at the other. Of whom looked a little shocked from the reaction as though questioning if he had done something wrong, which soon melted away as the Wolf leaned down giving him a small kiss on his mouth before he slowly pushed his cock into the others entrance. Using a lot of restraint to not force it all in, in the chance that he could hurt the little one.

He was almost taken aback as little Blue had wrapped his legs around his torso and forcefully pulled him closer, his walls so tight, his cock throbbing and needing to move. To have his cock almost filling him for the first time, he clung onto the wolf's back tighter, screaming in ecstasy, panting for breath and moaning as his cunt stretched to accommodate the Wolf. He groaned as the little one whimpered, waiting with patience as the little one adjusted himself.

"Are you alright?" The Wolf said quietly, his hand that still held the other rubbing against his small fingers for comfort.

"Y- yes" Little Blue stuttered his eyes fluttering open to look at the others.

Trying to keep it slow, he then thrusted back into the little one experimentally. Though keeping the pace slow, he knew it was to prevent him from hurting him but he knew he needed more.

"F- faster... hn... p- please!" Little Blue whimpered as he rolled his hips in close sync to the others movements.

The Wolf nodded, then confidently he rolled his hips more, gradually picking up the pace. As they created a faster needier pace, he leaned down to the other one kissing him passionately their tongues intertwining with one another, moans mixed together further exciting them both.

"Oh s- stars! mm~" Little Blue moaned as he felt the others cock hit a sensitive spot, his grasp tightened against his claw as he continuously hit it over and over. Feeling the need to cum he looked up to the other, "I... I am g- gonna..."

Little Blue moaned as he came, calling out the others name as he did so. The Wolf also felt himself cum not long after as the little one's walls tightened from his orgasm causing his own cock to release.

Waiting for a moment so they could regain their breath he pulled himself out slowly and carefully as the little one would be sensitive for a while. He lay down next to the little one and pulled him close, uncovering a blanket from the straw and placing it on top of them both.

"Mr... Wolf?" Little Blue whispered.

The Wolf glanced down at him, "Yes?"

"I... I love you...." He smiled as he then snuggled into his chest arms wrapping around his body as much as he could.

The Wolf hesitated for a moment as the reality of the situation dawned on him. Perhaps he hadn't meant for it to go so far with the little one. Perhaps this was a little soon considering they had only met a short while back. This all could have stemmed from the fact that he wanted to annoy the shit out of the Huntsmen.

But having the sweet bundle of bones in his hands confirmed that it wasn't a mistake. Maybe it was time he found something- no, someone to protect. Someone to care for and love.

He could only hope that the others words were genuine as his own soul fluttered for a brief moment. As this was the start of something wonderful.


	2. Alarming News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot happens.

With a huff the Huntsmen put his gun down to the side. That utter look of desperation on the others face clearly on his mind. How on earth could he defend the Wolf with only meeting him for a short time?  
  
_He is too kind._  
  
The Huntsmen stormed into the kitchen, grabbing himself as many bottles of honey as he could in his hands. Slamming the cupboard door shut he sat down on the couch, ripping open the top of one and throwing the rest to his side.  
  
Why had this gone wrong? This was to be little Blue's chance to be 'independent' as he so desperately wanted, this was supposed to go exactly as he had planned. Setting up signs and even building him a trail to follow so he wouldn't be lost. With him sitting on the side, out of sight, just making sure that he would be safe.  
  
But of course he had to just nip and see Muffet. He couldn't just stick to his plan and ensure that Sans wouldn't be harmed and rather enjoy himself as he traversed through the forest. He angrily drank down another bottle of honey until it was dry. Throwing it aside and into the rather large stack of bottles. Despite that now being his third bottle, his mind could still think coherently.  
  
On the table to the right side of the room was a map, spread open with various 'x' marks on it. He had been living here for over eight years and could still not find the cave where the Wolf lived. He had even followed him to it once only for in a blink of an eye, he would be gone. Presence vanishing and not a trace of magic left.  
  
_That mangy dog._  
  
Naturally the two butted heads and far too often would they engage in a fight over something ridiculous. Usually being about the poor monster in the forest. 'Granny' everyone called him, only because his attacks were slow and barely did any damage. Even the oldest member in the village, Mother Toriel could inflict more damage.  
  
With a sigh and hazy eyes he scanned around the house and he could see what little Blue would do for him now. The house was always spotless when he would come home, with dinner on the table and sometimes after a hard day the little one would cuddle him as if knowing what had happened without a word being said.  
  
_He truly appreciated everything that Blue would do for him._  
  
Knowing that the Wolf has his little Blue within his disgusting claws made his stomach turn. Cursing himself, if only he had told Blue of how horrible that Wolf is just like he planned to. If only...  
  
Head resting in his hands he sighed, just why did he have to fall in love with the little guy? Why couldn't he just be the brotherly figure that he thought himself to be when he met him... why couldn't little Blue return those said feelings?  
  
It didn't matter anymore.  
  
In a spur of the moment he decided to actually plan for the next day. To save little Blue and bring him back to the village. As though on cue however, the honey took effect and within but a few minutes his eye lids felt heavy sleep proving to be too difficult to fight off, he quickly dozed off. Silently cursing himself for drinking too much within such a short time.  
  
-  
  
_"Papa!" Blue called out as he swung back and forth on a home made swing, his brother pushing him from behind laughing._  
  
Their father was watching them from the back door, leaning against it. He waved at them before reaching up to pet their 'dog' that he found during one of his trips.  
  
It was clearly a wolf but it seemed very friendly and to their amusement would often play silly games with them and was taller than their father. Not nearly as lazy either. Which was good for the boys, what with them both being full of energy.  
  
It had a terrible scar around its neck that it often tried to cover up somehow but their father made a rather cool looking scarf, since then it hasn't ever taken it off. Worryingly though he seemed to be a bit more nervous around his brother but he didn't help really as he pulled his tail frequently or try to throw a bone over the side of a high cliff so it'd...  
  
Still Blue had wonderful memories like this with the world around them being bright and warm, comforting and sweet. Something he hoped would never end, just the four of them enjoying one another's company.  
  
But of course a wolf is never to be trusted.  
  
One night his bother came in, shaking him awake and crying about how their father was gone. The wolf had killed their father then tried to him too. He was shaking himself and pulling at Blue to go now with him.  
  
Naturally Blue begun to fear that if the wolf was looking for him then... wouldn't he still be alive? He seemed as eager as his brother to leave now as they steadily made their way down the stairs.  
  
His story was right as the wolf was hunched over a pile of dust, only their fathers blue jacket remained and was in the wolf's hands. He felt angry and wanted to snatch that back, it was their father's after all! it was the jacket that his brother and he worked so hard for to get for him and it was resting in his killers hands.  
  
But when the wolf turned back and how tears streaming down his cheeks he felt that anger immediately go. Rather the gravity of the situation seemed really now and all he wanted was a hug, to wipe away these feelings. His brother seemed to still retain this anger and demanded that Blue leave.  
  
He did not want his brother to witness this wolf's death. Naturally he fought his ground to stay as he was also their father's son. But from the sudden stirring from the wolf, his brother with force shoved him out of the room and out into the front of the house. Door closing behind him.  
  
He ran back and banged on the door. Begging his brother to let him help. He heard shuffling in the house, he felt a large amount of magic being piled into one then... nothing but the wolf's cries of pain until it fell desperately silent.  
  
It took a while but his brother opened the door, it was lose from the attack and most of their house was gone. He felt his body collapse into his brother's arms, that once bright world now becoming dark.  
  
Everything he loved gone in a heartbeat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Opening his eyes wearily little Blue yawned, stretching out his legs. He wondered where he was for a moment but hearing the Wolf's light snoring reminded him of his whereabouts as he was still snuggling closely into the Wolf with one of his hands holding the Wolf's claws.  
  
Realising he was still naked save for the his gloves, made him recall what happened last night. As he never dreamed of doing anything so intimate with any monster before but it all happened so fast. He didn't regret it but he hoped that the Huntsmen wouldn't be angry with him. After all, the Huntsmen made it clear once when he was drunk that he wanted him first and would get him. But why should he have control over his life?  
  
He remembers thinking that maybe because he was drunk he wouldn't remember or actually remind him of it every so often. It hurt him so much every time he would utter those words, 'I love you' or 'you're mine' because honestly he really couldn't feel any kind of attraction towards him like that. As a friend, of course! He was more than willing to be good friends with him but nothing else... right?  
  
Shaking away those thoughts little Blue looked up at the sleeping Wolf, slowing easing up to him and giving him a kiss before sighing contently. What it was about the Wolf that he found so attractive wasn't certain but his soul fluttering like this around the Wolf was more than enough confirmation that he liked him. Well loved him as he declared the previous night, but of course! You don't do that kind of thing with someone unless you do like them and even though they didn't get to do all the dating stuff, he honestly didn't mind it. Now they could focus on doing that kind of thing with each other.  
  
If the Wolf felt the same way of course...  
  
For the first time in so long he could rest at peace which was so strange considering that he was usually full of energy. Perhaps it was this closeness to the Wolf that set his soul at ease though he couldn't say why his soul was hurting.  
  
It surely wouldn't have anything to do with his brother, since when they were children it was just him and his brother, no one else to boss them around. Sure they had a father but his brother explained that his absence was because he fell in love with... a... wolf.  
  
_Stars... he had betrayed his brother! The one thing that his brother asked him not to do and he had done it._  
  
Without fully realising it he was shaking. Enough to wake the Wolf from his sleep. The situation seemed rather daunting to the panicking hooded man, as the mere thought of his brother finding out what he had done had sent fierce shivers down his spine.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Little Blue looked up at the Wolf, his little body was curling in itself as he sobbed. His reaction was almost immediate as he scooped up Blue and held him in an embrace, gently stroking his head trying to hush his sobs. Reassuring him that everything was going to be okay, even if he wasn't aware of what was wrong.  
  
It seemed to work as Blue eventually calmed down enough until he was sniffling and clutching onto the Wolf's body for comfort. When the Wolf was confident that Blue was calm then he pulled his small body off him, raising his chin so that he was looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked with a almost hushed tone.  
  
Waiting patiently for Blue to answer, watching his eyes turn into small pin-pricks of light. Giving no indication of what he was thinking about. He stroked Blue's cheek caringly and felt slight relief when he had nuzzled into it.  
  
"... It's... it's my brother..." Sans said as he put his own hand on the Wolfs, giving it a little stroke, "He... he's gonna..." Blue's breath hitched a little but with the patience that the Wolf gave him then after a moment to compose himself he continued, "k-k- kill you!"  
  
Sans watched as the Wolf's expression shifted from confusion then to laughter.  
  
"He will! w- we need to go!" Little Blue said but he could feel frustration build as the Wolf continued to laugh.  
  
So little Blue waited until the Wolf stopped laughing, he pouted and questioned why on earth he thought this Wolf would listen. It was just as his brother had said years ago, warning him of how stubborn or full of pride a Wolf can be and just why they weren't deserving of any kind of love.  
  
"That Huntsmen is harmless" The Wolf finally said as he had stopped laughing.  
  
"N- no! not him! my brother... my real brother... I would've thought that all Wolf's knew of him" Sans tilted his head slightly, "You know! the one that goes around killing other Wolfs!"  
  
"...you don't mean? _Him_ do you?"  
  
"Yeah! Little Red Riding Hood!" Blue said perhaps a little too happily for the Wolf's liking. Not only had he committed some rather heinous crimes over the recent years that would no doubt have at least been in Red's interest but he had now 'claimed' his dear brother.  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
"What should we do?" Little Blue asked, knowing full well that his words were being taken more seriously now.  
  
"I'll kill him... simple as" Whether or not it was something this little one wanted to hear, it was the utmost truth.  
  
He would not be killed by Little Red, he had heard of this infamous Wolf killer and had heard that he was relentless and merciless when it came to killing Wolves. His first being many years ago, though he suspected that it had been calculated to frame this previous axe wielding man as a monster killer.  
  
After all, who wouldn't suspect that the sweet little Red could cause such a malicious crime? To both monsters and humans. So it did not matter if Red still cared for his brother, this Wolf was going to keep his 'prize' and was damn well willing to fight until the bitter end to keep it that way.  
  
By the time he pulled himself out of his thoughts, Blue was getting changed back into his clothes. Though it was blatantly obvious that he wasn't keen on wearing them as he complained about how gross they felt.  
  
"We'll go wash them at the river okay?"  
  
Blue looked back at the Wolf, a small blush dusted his cheeks as he eyed down the not-so innocent creature. Blue nodded and settled for wearing his white shirt that was far too long as it rested on his knees. Undoubtedly an item from the Huntsmen's wardrobe.  
  
The two had stayed in the cave and had some breakfast, curtesy of the Wolf as he reheated a pot of soup that he had previously made. It tasted really good, or so Blue thought as he tucked into the hot dish and though their wasn't much conversation between the two, it was a comfortable silence as they simply could enjoy one another's presence.  
  
After breakfast they made their way towards a river. It wasn't too far from the Wolf's home and seemed to be a rather private place that he'd go to. If the markings on the trees and various death threats that were littered in the area gave other monsters the idea that this place was closed off.  
  
That was one of the strange things about these wolves, they were extremely possessive and had a knack for marking their property. It was something that his brother had taught him many years ago, something that he had shown him too.  
  
Along the way towards the river, the Wolf noticed the increasing silence that had befallen the two. Either little Blue was uncomfortable being in such an unknown area with nothing but his shirt on, which was plausible, or he was hiding something. The way that he would occasionally pull up one of his hands to then quickly putting it back down indicated that something about them was off.  
  
Upon arriving at the river little Blue had made it very clear that he wanted nothing more than some privacy to clean himself and his clothes. Even though he reminded little Blue that this place was his, his constant nagging proved too much. So he kept watch for any 'lost' monsters.  
  
When Blue was sure that the Wolf was gone, then he pulled off his left glove. Shaking as it was released from its confines. Pain ransacking through his whole arm as the injury felt fresh again. He shoved it into the cool water and waited until it became numb from the cold, to then with his teeth, pull off the other glove. Wasting no time in putting it in the water next to the other.  
  
He daren't move them until they are both numb, when they are however, he rubbed them together for a while. Trying to heal the wounds that made his hands such a horrendous colour. Having those gloves on, not only took away the pain but they also hid them away. So that no one would be able to judge him or his brother. It was but an accident after all.  
  
He was about to put his hands back into his gloves when to his surprise, he felt a strange sensation form near his soul. It felt so small and in need of care that his body took it upon itself to create a 'shield' for it. It swirled around his soul for a moment before breaking away from it, falling down towards where his stomach should be. And though painful with his still exposed hands, he raised up his shirt and saw what had formed there.  
  
"M- Mr Wolf!" Blue called out, though not looking away from it. He couldn't such a small delicate thing was resting in his stomach, pulsing ever so softly.  
  
He didn't hear him coming but he could feel his presence. He could feel the Wolf look down at him then the thing inside of his newly formed stomach, asking him questions but he couldn't think. He knew that the moment he knelt down to get a closer look at it and by the way he gently caressed it that they had created something together.  
  
"You're... pregnant... aren't you?"  
  
All he got in response was a small slow nod but by the way that Blue was smiling made him understand that he was happy. He pulled his little Blue into a hug, gently rubbing his back.  
  
"I love you..." Sans whispered as he reciprocated his embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
  
Call him selfish but all he could think about was the Huntsmen. A cruel smirk etched on his features.  
  
_Oh boy was he going to love this~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so darn late.  
> I got a major writing block at the moment so I am sorry if this is not good.  
> I tried my best! and seriously hope that ya'll enjoy this! ^.^


	3. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue decides to go for a bath, what could go wrong?

The two after the river, decided to head towards the Grandmothers house. Though it was more so a case of Blue going there and the Wolf following him, feeling obliged due to the fact that Blue was carrying his pup.

For the most part it was amusing for him to watch his mate struggle to walk after what had happened last night, but of course it was no surprise; after all that was his first time. It was written all over the poor creature.

The Wolf couldn't help but feel pride that he'd not only managed to steal the Huntsmen's intended lover's virginity but also impregnate him. How that was possible, well, there was a reason as to why this place was called the 'Weird Wood'.

Not only do the strangest of monsters live here but it can do things to monsters with a weak willed mind. Ranging from hallucinations, memory loss to releasing sides to them that they never knew that they had. Which seemed to have affected Blue, but he couldn't really be certain.

Blue himself looked around the woods as they carried on walking. It seemed very bare and easy to get lost, if not for the path and few signs then surely he would've wandered off. Deep down however, he knew that if should situation had arose then the Huntsmen would've found him.

But for the moment he had to put his trust with the Wolf, since it was possible that the Huntsmen never wanted anything to do with Blue anymore, due to him defending the Wolf. He hoped that wasn't the case, as he did care for the Huntsmen.

They walked for a long while, passing a few houses and possibly some kind of store. The more Blue walked the ache in his weary bones grew, ranging from his hands to feet. Nevertheless he carried on with the Wolf following after. It was an incredibly silent walk towards the grandmother's house that Blue could've sworn would've been nowhere near as far as this, from what the Huntsmen told him. He sighed in despair as no doubt the treats he intended to hand over would not be extremely cold and not as fresh as they probably hoped they would be.

Not much further along the path, Blue felt his legs could not support him much longer so he put his weight against a tree, watching as the Wolf was intently focused on their surroundings. As his ears seemed to be moving in various directions, as every little noise got his attention.

"Mr Wolf is something wrong?" Blue asked concerned, startling the Wolf out of his thoughts.

He turned his head towards Blue as he now noticed that his mate needed rest. He shook his head before gently picking up Blue, carrying him in his arms.

"No. But we should keep going, are you comfortable?"

Blue nodded his head and rested himself against the Wolf, his hands lightly holding onto the armour that he wore. It was scratched and he was fairly sure that their could've been a few bullet holes, but they were amended now only leaving little dips in it.

He wasn't sure of when he had fallen asleep but it was likely because he felt safe as the Wolf carried him with such care, going as far as moving the blanket in his basket so that it was wrapped around his mate's body, keeping both him and the unborn warm.

But the Wolf himself felt uneasy as a thick fog wrapped around the woods quickly. Forcing him to rely on his hearing for any potential predators. And yet despite living here for many years, the more he walked on through the woods it became evident that he had strayed from the path somehow, which put himself and Blue in risk of an attack.

So he kept walking on for a little longer, hoping that he could find someplace that would keep them both protected until the cursed fog cleared. And with luck he had found a tree that had a large chunk of it at the base removed. He ducked down and checked the inside, being careful to not waken his mate. Once it ws deemed safe and of a size that he could fit into, he settled himself and Blue down there.

Unsettlingly the air around them seemed thick and warm, like steam. But he deemed it to be unimportant for the time being. Deciding to rest for a while, even if it was risky it would be better than to walk around in weather like this and with low energy.

When Blue awoke some time later, he tried to stretch out his arms but the space in which both he and the Wolf shared was very small, so he was unable to do so. But with time he decided to wiggle out of the Wolf's hold so that he could properly stretch out, hoping that he wouldn't wake the Wolf in the process.

With each little movement that he made, he checked to see if the Wolf stirred. When he didn't he moved, until he finally got out of the hold. Huffing when his body stretched out properly and panting softly as he relaxed, instinctively holding onto his stomach.

Cautiously he raised his shirt to check on the small heart that continued to grow within, sighing with relief as the heart seemed happy to bounce around. When he let his shirt fall down, he noticed how warm it was in this area. Unlike the village that he lived in, this place felt warm and steamy.

"A spring?" he mumbled to himself as he heard what sounded like a small waterfall.

He walked on to see that over a fence their was in fact a large spring. It looked inviting as their were two large rocks based at the back which flowed with fresh water that seemed to continuously fill the spring. The gardens surrounding it were also lovely as the flowers seemed to bloom despite the hot air.

He looked back at the Wolf, wondering if perhaps he should wake him before venturing off. But it didn't seem right to wake him for such a simple thing that the Wolf probably wouldn't enjoy. His own bones ached however, and if he could rest them for just a short while, until the Wolf called for him then surely everything would be fine.

Happy with the plan, he hoped on over the fence and carefully avoided the flowers, until he reached a stone path that lead to the water. When closer to it, it was a little murky but that was probably because of the herbs that would be mixed in it.

Splashing caught his attention from the water. A young Shyren was swimming around towards the base of the rocks.

Blue watched on with interest as the Shyren continued to swim in the water, her speed something to behold as she dipped further under the water, to then resurface with a high jump. Showing off her body in an extravagant manner as though she was a part of a show.

But she too showed interest in Sans, for when she landed back in the water, she took a moment to compose herself before swimming towards him. Once close enough she poked her head out again, resting herself against the bank next to him.

"Good evening." she said, her voice soft and sweet.

"Hello." Blue replied nervously, half questioning if he was imposing.

"Hehe," she laughed before flickering her hair from her face, "you are welcome to get in, my spring is open for everyone to relax in," she smiled, "my name is Shyren by the way."

"Well... thank you," Blue smiled back, "and my name is Sans but some prefer to call me Blue."

"...Your spring is lovely but in such a strange place? I mean from what I've heard this is just woods not a place where a spring could be found," Blue asked as sat himself down and removed his shoes, rolling up the tights until they sat on his femur. Before sinking his feet into the water, sighing in relief as it soothed his aching bones, "not that i'm complaining."

The Shyren chuckled, "Yes, these woods are odd and I won't deny that, along with the monsters that occupy it. But this place is quite wonderful is it not? It took some time and plenty of magic to bend it to my will." The Shyren spoke with enthusiasm, "might I offer some of my magic to ease your bones? I can feel that they are in need of mending."

"Um... sure?"

She nodded, before closing her eyes. Blue watched on with keen interest as vines sprung from the water and gently wrapped around his legs. He could quickly feel the healing magic work through his bones. The vines themselves felt slippery and slimy as though they were made of seaweed.

"Comfortable?" she asked, her left eye glowing faintly.

"Yes, thanks." He smiled as he felt along the vines, curious to how they felt against his hands. Though as expected, they were slippery but a little rougher that he thought they'd be. Their grip on his legs seemed quite tight too but not painful, rather alleviating actually.

He let them go. Though a trickle of unease made him feel the need to tuck his shirt down a little more, hoping to conceal the small heart that seemed to be bouncing around his stomach. But to his worry the Shyren seemed the have her eyes on his stomach, though she looked curious about it.

"I may not understand how your kind is... but I do sense a growing heart. Am I correct?" she asked as she pushed herself away from the bank, dipping her arms under the water.

"Y- yeah..." Blue stuttered, "You won't harm it... will you?"

The Shyren stumbled with a gasp, "Oh, do not worry. I would like to congratulate you and hope the best for your child... might I ask where the father is?"

Blue sighed, sagging his shoulders. Though his arms came to rest on his stomach, above the heart. "I'm a little nervous about having this child and truth be told, I couldn't tell you who the father is yet." he said with a blue blush evident across his face.

"Oh, well I am sure everything will be just fine." Shyren said as she gently patted his leg for reassurance. "But I must say, that I have heard that you are travelling with the wolf that occupies these woods... it is strange."

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"Hm? oh, he is quite a brute and takes the 'lone wolf' thing seriously. So it is hard to believe that he would stay by you, let alone breed with you."

"O- oh..." he blushed.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about my friend."

"I suppose you're right. But when I met him he seemed kind and in need of assistance!" Blue said with starry eyes, "I can't ignore those in need! So naturally I offered to help."

Her face seemed unsure as she spoke, "Hm... you know... that trusting monsters in this forest is very dangerous and that wolf is no exception. In fact, i've heard of a tall fellow that walks around these woods, wielding a magic made weapon. Ranging from axes to swords... to guns... yes quite dangerous! You must be careful with whom you place your trust with." she said with a nod.

"But the worst by far has the be that Red hooded fellow. Not only is his magic something fierce but he has a hidden weapon too. I believe that it could be another wolf or some other pet that though appearing harmless, even kind and gentle looking. The moment his master commands death, that creature would not stop until his master is pleased." she shudders, "I only saw them the once, they were looking for someone... turned down an invitation to my spring! the cocky little..." She caught herself and laughed it off before swimming a little closer towards him.

"Surely you would like to come in now? My vines won't harm you, they only wish to heal you."

She offered a hand towards Blue.

"I- I can't swim though." he said, though arms clearly saying otherwise as they reach for hers.

"I'll help you." She smiled as she took his hands, entwining them in hers as she slowly pulled him from the bank and into the warm water. Waiting as he stood himself up with the help of the vines. She slowly pulled him further towards the centre of the spring, she sang a song soft and quiet but echoing loud and clear in his head.

The more he moved with her in the water, the more dull his mind felt. It was an odd sensation that was both quick and familiar. Soon his small legs were soon unable to walk along the surface of the spring but the vines were keeping his head above the water as they wrapped further up his body. Like a snake constricting its body around pray.

"What is... going on?" he asked with surprise as his voice was calm and submissive. Startling his body, making him realise that the situation was quickly dire.

Shyren stopped but her smile never changing, even as she raised one hand and rested it on his cheek, "You'll be fine... do I look worried? hehe.. just allow yourself to relax."

The moment his eyes looked into hers, those worries faded again. As though she could take away everything that ever troubled him and pacify them. Confident that he'd calmed down she moved once more and with them drawing ever closer towards the centre the more his mind numbed, the more his body allowed those vines to wrap around him until they reached his soul.

Suddenly the area around him changed. It was much darker and not nearly as well kept as he previously thought as the flowers were dead and trees cut. Shyren's own appearance changed from being a beautiful creature to now sinister and rotten.

"Such a weak willed mind... hehe, someone has tamed you well, my sweet," Shyren's voice crackled as she pulled his head up towards hers, "for what it's worth, I would have let you go if that Wolf was not with you." she laughed before allowing the vines to pull him down.

"W- wait!" he said with his last inch of strength, tugging at the vines to keep his head above water. "I am the one that the Red guy was looking for! k- kill me and he will know it was you! he will come here and show no mercy!"

The Shyren froze for a moment, looking at him deeply. 'He does look like him a whole lot... but the experience I could get from this...'

She waved her hand dismissively, "I'm not concerned, once when I absorb your experience then i'll be more than strong enough to kill him," she chuckled, "along with that wolf too."

Blue shook his head in defeat, tears flowed down his cheeks as those vines tightened around him, constricting his breath. So he closed his eyes, chest tightening with guilt. His unborn child was moving around his stomach until resting towards the top; as though hoping it would be safe there. But he felt nothing now; not even as the vines suddenly pulled him fully under the water, not even when he could feel the water filling in his body, potentially drowning his unborn child, not even when he heard a familiar but blurred voice, from above.

The water now quickly filled his body, but he found himself wondering just what his child would have looked like. Would they have been small and sturdy like himself or tall and lean like their potential father? Would they have been a naughty, cheeky child that liked to tease their dad but always finding solace with their mother.

In his last moments he could imagine that the little one would be a male, most likely a child that would want to stand proud like his father. Always working hard to get his approval. though never realising that both his parents are already proud of him. Be he a wolf or a skeleton like himself...

Time soon seemed to slow down to a halt as his body finally gave up fighting, as everything finally dulled out, his regret of ever leaving the Wolf's side, the grief of loosing his child, the inability to make peace with the Huntsmen, even the image of both his unborn child and his lover. Everything soon faded into a peaceful nothingness; something he wasn't even aware that he wanted, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much overdue. I apologise and can only hope that people are still interested in this, because I do want to finish it along with Love after Death. I've just had a bad case of writers block. But i'm gonna push forward and hopefully rid of it.


	4. Soul Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew they had one?

The Huntsmen startled awake as a sickening but familiar ache in his soul reached out for Blue, only to feel dread the moment he realised that Blue was still with the Wolf, his presence not detected to be anywhere close that morning as it usually is.

 

Pushing back the throbbing headache, he sat himself upright. His spine popping and sore from lying in an awkward position. He groaned as he stretched his bones before stumbling to his feet. Once when he managed to take some medication for both his head and back, he set off with his weapons ready and at his dispense. Remembering a promise to Blue that he'd keep him safe and to never allow anyone to harm him ever again.

 

In his rush to get towards the forest, he had failed to notice Muffet walk by with her freshly baked goods. She quickly wrapped her purple magic around his soul just as he bumped into her cart.

 

"Papyrus! What are you doing?"

 

She gasped as her goods almost fell of the already unstable cart, her spiders making quick work on tidying up the display as Papyrus attempted to weasel out of the situation, she quickly surrounded his soul with her magic. Papyrus gasped as he found himself unable to move but her voice was enough to calm him down. He stopped resisting the magic, allowing Muffet to ease the magic off him.

 

"What is going on?" she asked with concern, "Where is Blue?"

 

Papyrus sighed and turned towards her, "i can't _spare_ the time to talk right now." Papyrus chuckled to himself at the joke before attempting to move on again but Muffet stood before him, unamused and clearly worried.

 

"Papyrus," she said with her tone sharp, eyes piercing through his. "In all the years i've lived here I have never seen you run that fast, this early in the morning. What is wrong?"

 

Papyrus slumped his shoulders in defeat. "it's nothing to be worried about, blue stayed over at the grandmother's house and wants me to go get him... okay?"

 

_It's not as though he could say that the sweet, innocent, monster that helped everyone in this village was probably holed up in a cave, with a wolf that has more than likely fucked him up._

 

Muffet and her six very cross looking eyes, had no doubts that what he said wasn't completely true. It's not as though she needs to know every little detail that happens in their lives but Blue kept everyone's spirits high in this otherwise dull town. To think that a Wolf or god forbid some other crazed monster, could've taken him was a unsettling thought, and by the way that Papyrus was sweating and itching to get Blue, she knew that this was more severe then what Papyrus was letting on.

 

Needless to say that Muffet had her suspicions that his walk to grandmother's home was not successful. She nodded her head, accepting this fact and allowing the Huntsmen to carry on. But not completely empty handed as some of her little spiders accompanied him, sitting in the hood of coat.

 

"Good luck dearie~" she waved.

 

The moment Muffet had moved out of the way, the Huntsmen ran on and on; following his soul, in a desperate search to find Blue.

 

He kept going until he found the patch of greenery that Blue had first found the Wolf. Sneakily enough it seemed that Blue was weary of him at the time and managed to drop echo flower seeds. He followed them until he found a river, almost immediately noticing an all too familiar grown echo flower behind. He raised it and listened closely to the message left behind.

 

_'...k- kill you...'_

 

_'... Red... Hood..'_

 

_'...pregnant... '_

 

Allowing the echo flower to drop and dissipate, he sighed heavily. It was true, he knew it. From the moment that he saw the look in Blue's eyes when he shielded the Wolf, he just knew that it would lead to trouble.

 

However, Papyrus the Great Huntsmen was no stranger to killing those that harmed the innocent. He smirked as he set off, albeit at a slower pace, following the blue glow of echo seeds that would lead to his beloved.

 

Admittedly their was worse monsters that lived in this forest than the Wolf. Papyrus had dealt with them all. So for Blue to be in the hands of the Wolf, then his soul eased just a tad; wolves were very protective of their pray after all. As bad as that Wolf's reputation was, it would be nothing if not for his 'tragic' backstory.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They met by pure chance.

 

And by pure chance, it was only when the Huntsmen stood on what he presumed to be a chunk of wood as he walked by, searching for the seeds that had recently stopped. Only for a loud yelp to deafen his ears causing him to stumble back.

 

"MIND WHERE YOU ARE STANDING YOU FUCKER!" The Wolf yelled as he scrambled out from the tree, disregarding the blanket.

 

Immediately lunging directly towards the Huntsmen, only to be swiftly dodged. Of whom, reached out an arm as a gun formed in his hands, wasting no time in preparing to take aim. As the Wolf turned towards the Huntsmen, his claws large and sharp.

 

But a large splash to startled them both out of battle, with the Huntsmen freezing on the spot, to the Wolf raising his ears and lowering his claws, turning his head towards where the sound was last heard. Both stopped moving for a moment before the Wolf snapped his attention back to the blanket.

 

Ignoring the Huntsmen point the gun back towards him. He bent down and looked inside the small den. "...The fuck Blue?" he mumbled as he picked up the empty blanket.

 

The Huntsmen lowered the gun, "you don't know where he is!?" he sneered as he put the gun behind the Wolf's head, "you'd best sniff him out before i kill you."

 

Not that the threat had any influence but the Wolf did bring it close to himself, using his sharp senses to sniff out the boy's scent.

 

Once when the Wolf had become familiar with his scent then both he and the Huntsmen set out to find their lost companion. Having both come to a mutual agreement that no violence would be had until they found Blue. Though neither were happy that they had to swallow their pride and work together. For the sake of Blue and the unborn child, the Wolf felt a need to find his mate and never let him go. Unknown to him, however, the Huntsmen was equally worried.

 

To their surprise, he really hadn't gone too far. Just a little ways down the road and into a spring like spa. The Huntsmen took himself towards the center of the spa; whilst the Wolf decided to keep on following the trail, which lead towards the small house towards the left.

 

The Huntsmen sneered at the bleak, dark water. With caution he knelt down and put his hand into it realising that the water was swirling towards the center, but... upon bringing his hand back up, it almost felt difficult to do so, as though as vines were trying to surround it.

 

"Hello there~"

 

The Huntsmen jumped slightly at the sudden voice, he turned to see a Shyren rise from the water.

 

"hi?"

 

She giggled before resting against the surface. "Are you looking for someone?"

 

"mm..." he started, "yeah as a matter of fact... i don't suppose you've seen a small fellow wearing a bright blue hood around here?"

 

She put a hand on her chin for a moment, "Hm... one moment!" before she dashed off under the water before rising again moments later with an all too familiar cape. "Is this the hood?"

 

He didn't say anything, rather he looked around for the Wolf but he was off in the distance looking for any indication that Blue was simply hiding. But they both knew that was a naïve thought, regardless he seemed uneasy, and made his way over towards the Huntsmen.

 

The Shyren looked towards the Wolf with a huff before continuing, "I'll assume so. Well, a small skeleton monster did happen to come here.. the poor dear! I tried ever so hard to-"

 

When the Shyren looked up at the Huntsmen, his attention seemed focused towards the pool. She stopped talking and tugged onto his pants.

 

He looked down at her, "is it always so murky?" then turned his sight back towards the water.

 

She feigned a blush of embarrassment, "I've had to clean it for you see-"

 

The Wolf pulled the Huntsmen to the side but it didn't bother him. He could not stray his sight from it, his soul was pulling him towards it.

 

"He's here." The Wolf whispered to the Huntsmen.

 

He nodded.

 

"I'll pin her down whilst you-"

 

He was gone.

 

The Huntsmen teleported towards the edge of the pool before diving straight in. Leaving a confused, pissed off Wolf behind. Quickly snapping his attention back to the Shyren, of whoms appearance changed dramatically, he dived towards her as she attempted to swim under the water. Her guise exposed and attention elsewhere meant the Wolf could easily grab hold off her and forcefully pull her out of the pool. Though she tried her utmost to fight back, her vines could not penetrate his thick armour, bouncing off it and falling apart.

 

"Let me go!" she cried out, her arms clawing at whatever they could grasp.

 

He huffed before flinging her against the wall, resulting in a rather large crack in the wall and her health depleting to a measly 1. However, he kept his eyes on her and listened for any resurfacing. His tail flickering from side to side, restless, as his mate was potentially fighting for his life whilst he sat by. Putting his trust in the one monster he never dreamed would do so.

 

The Huntsmen swam on in the thick, suffocating water, desperately trying to find his beloved before he turned to dust. It was too murky to see where Sans was, he was dependent on the bond that they shared.

 

It lead him to a particularly dark patch of the water, he put his arm out to try and find any part of Blue. He felt a large mass of magic here, which in contrast to the dense water around him, this particular patch felt slimy. He identified it to be vines and took no time in summoning his magic, concentrating it on the bottom. The magic built as fast as it could, he could only hope that his sense of direction was correct. If not he would miss and shoot the top which would do nothing. He knew that he wouldn't have the time to shoot another before Blue would loose his breath. But it was his only option; he counted the seconds and then took the shot.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Blue shifted as he woke, he felt the warmth of a heavy blanket over him and soft breath down his exposed neck, feeling completely at ease and comfortable despite the niggling pain in his hips and pelvic bones.

 

He opened his eyes slowly as the world around him came into focus. The bright light peaked through the curtains of his room, though overshadowed by the large skeleton that lay underneath the covers, his head resting on his shoulders.

 

He listened to the sounds of birds before glancing down at the shifting covers. He smiled as his head rose from the covers, his usual lazy smile ever present. A hand trailing towards his stomach, gently, caringly stroking it.

 

"...good morning..." he yawned, "...you wanna have a lazy day?" he winked.

 

Blue smiled as he pecked at his stomach, earning a light chuckle to escape him.

 

And yet a strange part of him desperately wanted to move as an odd sensation pulled his soul, but he himself didn't want to move from this feeling of bliss, this moment in his life where everything was perfect.

 

"...blue?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... is not as long as usual... I apologise. But i'm gonna push myself to write more of this, because their is a lot I want to do with it. Ships have changed from when I started this, you'll notice in the tags what is going to become of the three. I hope you're enjoying this so far and are willing to be patient with me! (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Oh, and i'm sure some don't understand the baby situation, welp, I can assure you that the father is--


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue needs time to recover.

The Huntsmen gasped as he reached the surface, holding up a small figure that the Wolf; despite being covered in black muck was easily recognised. He growled and pinned down the Shyren.

 

He saw her lips moving, pleading for her pathetic life to be saved but they fell on death ears. He dared to glance back at the Huntsmen, he had Blue on the ground and seemed to be checking his stats. Satisfied that they were okay, he with caution, raised Blue's shirt. The look on his face said enough.

 

"I- I hadn't- It was a-an accident! I swear!" she stuttered.

 

But it was too late, the last of the Wolf's patience gone.

 

**EXP GAINED: LEVEL 20.**

 

* * *

 

 

They walked for a long time in silence. The Wolf carried Blue close to his chest, his arms covering him and blanket wrapped around his shivering body. The Huntsmen wasn't doing much better himself; the Wolf noticed.

 

He was hunched over, shivering and coughing, occasionally spitting out black ooze. However, he refused to rest or slow down, not that the Wolf cared or anything but if he were to pass out then it'd be near impossible to find the lodge that he'd previously mentioned.

 

"it's just down here..." The Huntsmen said, repressing the urge to cough.

 

The Wolf nodded and followed on as they got to the lodge. It was larger than he anticipated, seemingly built for a large family and if the large quantity of golden flowers didn't give it away then it'd seem that it belonged to the goat family that he'd come across one time. Once when their child was 'spirited away' their relationship ended rather bitterly.

 

Regardless the Huntsmen opened the door and led the Wolf inside before closing it behind him. It was dusty and in need of a clean but he needed to warm the pair of them before doing anything else. He gently placed Blue down on the couch before grabbing a large stack of wood, chucking it into the fireplace.

 

"here." The Huntsmen set it alight with a lighter before his legs finally caved in.

 

The Wolf grabbed him before he fell, huffing in slight annoyance. He set him down before grabbing Blue again. He checked his mate's stomach, it was thick with black magic that swirled around. It was near impossible to see if the little heart was still there, they'd have to wait until Blue could pass the fluid.

 

He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous.

 

With a sigh he lay down on the floor in front of the fireplace with Blue wrapped in his arms and with careful manipulation; the Huntsmen resting against his stomach, his own tail wrapping around his body.

 

They were lucky to have such a cool dude like him watching over them.

 

It had been at least half a day before any of the two moved. Unfortunately it was the Huntsmen, Blue showed no signs of waking up as any attempt would just result in Blue groaning in pain so the Wolf let him rest.

 

"we'd best get him to a bed." The Huntsmen said as he placed a hand over Blue's forehead.

 

The Wolf nodded and handed Blue over to the Huntsmen before stretching himself out. With his body grown it became uncomfortable being a cushion for the two. He half-listened as the Huntsmen carried Blue upstairs and half kept his attention to any potential predators that might try to 'cause harm to them.

 

None had presented themselves yet but after this, the Wolf couldn't help his insecurity. As he yawned he heard the Huntsmen come down the stairs, only to stop halfway.

 

"we'll take it in turns looking after him okay? i think he'll be fine once that stuff gets out of his system but for now..." he sighed, "we'll just have to keep an eye out."

 

The Wolf nodded.

 

"i'll watch him first... we'll switch in a couple of hours okay?" The Huntsmen said before taking off upstairs again, leaving the Wolf downstairs.

 

He took it upon himself to walk around the lodge, securing it and ensuring that no one would dare to come near it. He grinned as he examined his handy work, the lodge was covered in scratch marks from his claws. It set a clear message to the minors that'd try their luck and hopefully frighten any monster thinking that they'd be easy pickings.

 

It set his mind at ease anyway.

 

The hours went by quick. Before he knew it the Huntsmen called for him and asked him to take over for a while. It's not something he was looking forward to. The more Blue seemed to waken, the more discomfort he was in.

 

And so, as the Wolf stood by the bed, looking down at Blue he felt his soul thump against his ribcage at the sight. Blue's big bright smile was wiped away, his sockets bare of the usual starry eyes and his soul... dark, murky and ill.

 

It made his own twist in irritation and frustration. He cursed himself for allowing Blue to slip from his grasp, to go off without him, to in avertedly 'cause harm to himself and the baby.

 

He hadn't noticed when Blue opened his eyes, weakly looked up at him, but he saw his small fragile hand pull the covers over to the side and tapped on the spot. Beckoning the Wolf to join him in the bed.

 

The Wolf huffed and sagged his shoulders in defeat (not that he needed much persuasion), making his way over the bed. He climbed inside, placing his over sized paws over the his small companion. Pulling him close to him, allowing him the comfort that he needed.

 

Blue took the silent offer and allowed himself to be smothered in the Wolf's fur. His hands grasping it, before darkness fell over his sockets once more.

 

During the times that Blue would awaken over the following days, his level of comfort seemed to shift. Sometimes he would wake in the Wolf's warm embrace and others he would be wrapped protectively by the Huntsmen, very rarely did he wake up on his own and even then he was thoroughly wrapped in blankets.

 

They seemed to care for him.

 

But as much as Blue would've liked to rest, he also needed to eat. It took some gentle persuasion for Blue to took into some rather questionable food cooked up by the Huntsmen and the Wolf.

 

It wasn't the best tasting soup that he'd eaten but it helped increase his HP and energy. He still needed assistance sitting upright but the Huntsmen was more than happy to help with the Wolf watching.

 

"how are you feeling today?" The Huntsmen asked as he raised Blue upright, trusty bowl of soup in hand.

 

"Pretty good!" Blue chirped.

 

It was risky asking Blue, considering he had only been awake for the first time in a couple of days. But the Huntsmen had to know if he was to piece together what had taken place and that it wasn't the Wolf's fault. He didn't completely trust him after all.

 

"i hate to have to bring this up but..." The Huntsmen started, "mind telling us what happened?"

 

Blue slowed his movements considerably as he contemplated telling them the events that took place but he knew they'd be persistent about it. He sighed and let go off the spoon, handing the bowl over to the Huntsmen.

 

"I... wanted to look around. I found this spa, thought the lady was nice, big surprise! she wasn't! I was pulled into the water and-" Blue gasped, his hands instinctively wrapping around his stomach, "Is the baby okay?!"

 

The Huntsmen explained the situation to Blue. That they wouldn't be sure until he had passed on the fluid in his stomach. Coincidently enough he felt the need to 'go' so with a little help getting to the bathroom, they waited.

 

"Papy can you help me?"

 

The Huntsmen sighed, putting out the cigarette and throwing the butt outside before heading over to Blue.

 

The Wolf waited for them to return anxiously, his tail swatting against the bed before the two returned. Blue had his hand held by the Huntsmen and looked relived as he pulled up his shirt, revealing a happy, bouncy heart, full of colour and a healthy glow.

 

"Nothing to worry about anymore!" Blue smiled.

 

"we just need to build up your strength." The Huntsmen said, his previous concerned look gone.

 

"Mmhm!" Blue hummed as he was settled onto the bed.

 

Nightfall soon fell, that night as the three of them huddled together in the oversized bed, Blue could feel both the Huntsmen's hand and the Wolf's paw over his stomach. Both wanting to protect the little lifeform that despite all odds pointing that it'd die, it still bounced healthily around.

 

He was thankful, beyond thankful that it survived. But... he couldn't deny his nerves. What would they think when it's born? Would they be disappointed? Would they no longer love him? They were silly thoughts but still, they plagued his mind.

 

He pushed those thoughts away for the time being. He needed to rest and start to walk again, the journey to the bathroom and back made him near breathless. To think that the Wolf and the Huntsmen were both doing their best to look after him was an odd thought. Both are supposed to be sworn enemies that have been fighting over the land for a long time, and here they are in the same bed, hand over paw.

 

* * *

 

 

The following days mainly consisted of getting Blue out of the bed and using his legs. The Wolf would stay by his side, being the object that Blue could use if he needed to rest on. And despite the fact that his legs ached considerably, he persisted until he could walk around on his own.

 

Then they needed to discuss going to the grandmothers and if the trip would really be worth it. Considering the sweets in the basket were no longer edible, it seemed that their would be no point in going.

 

However, with the fog being as heavy as it was it would be near impossible to find the way back to the village and by the way that both the Wolf and Blue flinched, it seemed that neither wanted to go back. They bought their time and stayed at the lodge.

 

"Dinners ready!" Blue called as he set down the plate of tacos.

 

The Huntsmen and the Wolf took their respectively places at the table. Blue felt overjoyed seeing them both eat and enjoy the meal. It'd been this way for the last week, they all settled into a neat routine.

 

"blue we have to leave tomorrow."

 

Blue looked up at the Huntsmen, "Wha- why?"

 

"'m sure you've felt it. someone is lingering in this area, we think that their looking for you." The Huntsmen said, "we don't want to risk staying here any longer okay?"

 

"But-"

 

The Wolf huffed and shook his head, 'no buts' in essence.

 

Blue sighed and nodded, "okay..." his head lowered in disappointment.

 

It may've been foolish to think that they could live together like this. Blue placed a hand on his stomach, which'd grown more since arriving.

 

'It's only because of you...' Blue thought.

 

The Huntsmen's shoulders sagged in relief that Blue didn't argue back and the Wolf looked cautiously out the window. He had no doubt on whom the presence was but he daren't tell neither of them, both would worry and only cause unneeded stress.

 

Hence, they all decided to head towards golden oak fields together, a sanctuary that would keep them safe from Blue's brother for a short while. A safe place that would ensure that Blue would be looked after whilst the pair deal with Red hood and the infamous Big bad wolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda short... sorry folks.  
> I appreciate your comments! Thanks for reading (´ー｀) b


End file.
